


Sad Breakfast Club™

by chxronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, chat fic, excepts betty, lol grammar doesnt exist in the chat world, more characters and ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: riverdale kids in a chat lmao thats is:VerBi has created a chat: Sad Breakfast Club™VerBi has addedKellerGay, Archiekins, GirlNextDoor™, and JudgeheadVerBi: youre probs wondering why ive gathered you here





	1. Creation time

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica: VerBi  
> Kevin: KellerGay  
> Archie: Archiekins  
> Betty: GirlNextDoor™  
> Jughead: Judgehead  
> Cheryl: CherryBombshell

****

**VerBi** has created a chat:  **Sad Breakfast Club™**

 

**VerBi** has added 

**KellerGay** ,  **Archiekins** ,  **GirlNextDoor™** , and **Judgehead**

 

**VerBi** : youre probs wondering why ive gathered you here 

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : Not really, it’s a very you like thing to do.

 

**KellerGay** : ashdjasfhakjhfkfhsjkhk betty types so proper

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : Hey!

 

**KellerGay** : she even uses punctuairion 

 

**Archiekins** : do all writers type like that???

 

**Judgehead** : They kind of have a point 

 

**KellerGay:** you dont have a say in this youe name is judgehead for a reasdn

 

**VerBi** : sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh theres a reason ive gathered all of you 

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : You have my attention.

 

**KellerGay** : betts this is a gc stop it

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : That doesn’t mean that I have to type like I smashed my keyboard. 

 

**VerBi** : stop typing for a minute and let me say why ive gathered us here!!!

 

**Judgehead** : Let her speak

 

**KellerGay** : im listening (betty dont even think about it)

 

**VerBi** : we should invite cheryl to be in our group

 

**Archiekins** : *chokes on a drink and spits it out on jughead* you want to do waht now?!?!

 

**Judgehead** : *glares at Archie* Youve met here right???

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : She has it out for us.

 

**VerBi** : just give her a chance

 

**Judgehead** : Ill give her a chance

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : I guess it won’t harm us.

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : Wait! Jughead is capitalizing and no one is yelling at him!

 

**KellerGay** : cause he doesnt use any form of punctuation while you use it all from appoatraphies to commas to periods (add her v)

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : That’s not fair.

 

**Archiekins** : stop typing like youre writing an essay and youll survive in this gc

 

**VerBi** : stop etting off topic i need an answer!!! hurry tf up archie 

 

**Archiekins** : add her whatever 

 

**VerBi** has invited  **CherryBombshell** to  **Sad Breakfast Club™**

 

**CherryBombshell** has ignored invite 

 

**VerBi** has spammed  **CherryBombshell** with invites

 

**CherryBombshell** has entered  **Sad Breakfast Club™**

 

**CherryBombshell** : veronica its five in teh fucking morning leave me alone 

 

**CherryBombshell** has left chat

 

**VerBi** has dragged  **CherryBombshell** back into chat

 

**CherryBombshell** : im going to hunt you down and ruin your mornig

 

**VerBi** : good morning to you too 

 

**KellerGay** has changed  **CherryBombshell** name to  **IceQueenBitch**

 

**IceQueenBitch** has angrily left chat

 

**Judgehead** : Maybe wait until she had some coffee 

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : See she’s a bitch.

 

**KellerGay** : it was a justified naem change 

 

**VerBi** : i hat all of you with a passion right now 

 

**Archiekins** : shell coem around 

 

**VerBi** : you better be fucking right ot ill break your wrist 

 

**Judgehead** : No wonder you wanted to be friends with her 

 

**VerBi** : [multiple middle finger]

 

**Archiekins** has invited  **IceQueenBitch** to chat

 

**Archiekins** : cant risk the hand its football season

 

**IceQueenBitch** has declined invite

 

**GirlNextDoor™** has invited  **IceQueenBitch** to chat

 

**IceQueenBitch** has entered  **Sad Breakfast Club™**

 

**IceQueenBitch** : there better be a decent fucking reason for spamming you or i will make all youre lives a living hell 

 

**VerBi** : we want to be your friend

 

**Judgehead** : Correction Veronica wants you to be 

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : We all agreed to invite her.

 

**IceQueenBitch** : who types like that in a gc????????????

 

**VerBi** : a girl next door™ 

 

**IceQueenBitch** has changed chat name to  **Cheryl’s Suffering**

 

**IceQueenBitch** has changed their name to  **CherryBombshell**

 

**KellerGay** : youre no fun :(

 

**Archiekins** : see ronnie i said you shouldnt have invited her 

 

**VerBi** : you said and i quote “add her whatever” 

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : Did you scroll all the way back up to quote him?

 

**VerBi** : yes

 

**CherryBombshell** : Extra™ 

 

**CherryBombshell** : knew there was a reason you were the only one that i liked 

 

**CherryBombshell** : and you kevin

 

**Judgehead** : Why Kevin

 

**Archiekins** : Out of everyone else

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : And family?

 

**CherryBombshell** : you two get on my nerves secondly betty we sadly share a fraction of genes but that does NOT make us family and lastly kev is the only other out person bi-sides veronica

 

**VerBi** : lmao good one 

 

**Archiekins** : i dont get it???

 

**KellerGay** : its a bi joke

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : Because Veronica is bisexual.

 

**Archiekins** : wait veronica is bi?!?!

 

**VerBi** : asjfhsjkfhkjskg my name is VerBi

 

**CherryBombshell** : how oblivios is this he???

 

**GirlNextDoor™** : This is him on a good day.

 

**CherryBombshell** : i cant trust anyone who types like thta in a group chat 

 

**CherryBombshell** has changed  **GirlNextDoor™** to  **Howsmygrammar**

 

**Howsmygrammar** : Hey that’s mean Cheryl. 

 

**Howsmygrammar** has changed their name to  **How’sMyGrammar**

 

**CherryBombshell** has changed chat name to  **N O G R A M M A R**

 

**CherryBombshell** : theres soemthing wrong with your friend

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : Why is everyone dragging me?

 

**KellerGay** : because you type like that

 

**Archiekins** : you type like youre going to turn this into the english treacher 

 

**VerBi** : you breaking gc rules 

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : Okay I get it!

 

**Judgehead** : Is this all were going to talk about

 

**CherryBombshell** : dajdkjflahlalghkl he does it too???

 

**Judgehead** : Im not as bad as Betty

 

**KellerGay** : yes

 

**CherryBombshell** : I SHIP IT

 

**Archiekins** : ship???

 

**CherryBombshell** : wtf no wonder you wer fucking grundy youre from the same era

 

**VerBi** : lol youre saltier than my fries 

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : Why did we invite you to the group chat? And why is Veronica eating fries at seven in the morning?

 

**Judgehead** : Because Veronica wanted us to befriend her and she’s weird

 

**VerBi** : shut up judgehead you cant say anything considering i saw you in Pop’s eating  burger this morning 

 

**KellerGay** : its gay culture to eat fries in the morning

 

**Judgehead** : Will you stop calling me Judgehead I dont judge people

 

**VerBi** : NOOOOOOOOO 

 

**Archiekins** : ???

 

**Archikins** : im so confused   
  


**How’sMyGrammar** : Pay attention to the chat.

 

**KellerGay** : hes a lost puppy!!! 

 

**KellerGay** : atleast he doesnt type like SOMEONE in this chat

 

**CherryBombshell** : well work on your shade throwing kev 

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : Is anyone else concerned about being late for class?

 

**Judgehead** : Im already in class

 

**KellerGay** : so am I 

 

**Archiekins** : im walking over now

 

**VerBi** : i just got to school…

 

**CherryBombshell** : ive been here fotr like an hour

 

**Judgehead** : ???   
  


**CherryBombshell** : student council??? you know we have one of those???

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : What I’m like five minutes from school. 

 

**VerBi** : we have s student council??????

 

**KellerGay** : since when????

 

**CherryBombshell** : who do you think gets us dances??? they dont just fall out of the sky

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : I’m going to be late! 

 

**Archiekins** : that makes sense 

 

**Judgehead** : I second Archie

 

**KellerGay** : asjhksafjksaj im running next year

 

**CherryBombshell** : im out guys the bells rang and ive got mrs deberkly 

 

**VerBi** : good fucking luck 

 

**How’sMyGrammar** : How is no one else late? You were all super active on this chat, except Juggy.


	2. Operation Cheronica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry it took so long i didn't have my laptop cause like a dumbass I forgot it before i left on a two week vacation!!

**KellerGay** has created  **Operation Cheronica™**

 

**KellerGay** has added

**How'sMyGranmar , Archiekins , Judgehead**

 

**How'sMyGrammar** : Kevin we already have a group chat.

 

**KellerGay** : betty dont

 

**Judgehead** : Why did you create another one

 

**KellerGay** : ahdgejddgsjdh dont you guys resd the chat naem

 

**Archiekins** : whats cheronica???

 

**How'sMyGrammar** : Cheryl and Veronica. 

 

**Judgehead** : The point this 

 

**KellerGay** : to ger cheronica together duh!

 

**Archiekins** : why????

 

**How'sMyGrammar** : Have you seen the way they look at each other?

 

**KellerGay** : so much sexual tensiokns 

 

**Archiekins** : really????

 

**KellerGay** has changed  **Archiekins** name to  **Obliviouspuppy**

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : thats fair 

 

**Judgehead** : So whats the plan

 

**KellerGay** : we set thems up ons blind dates withs each orehf s

 

**How'smygrammar** : We'll need somone who's close to Cheryl. 

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : good thinking

 

**Obliviouspuppy** has invited  **MantleBaby** to  **Operation Cheronica™**

 

**MantleBaby** : give me a swc

 

**MantleBaby** : i can do that 

 

**KellerGay** : you sees kt to???

 

**MantleBaby** : ive been trying to get her to asjr veroncia outs for months 

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : am i the onlt one who didnt see it????

 

**Judgehead** : Yes you were Archie

 

**KellerGay** : okay sow heres the plan 

 

**KellerGay** : betts youre going to propose the blind date to veronica 

 

**KellerGay** : hot giant (reggie) yours going to get cheryl to agree to go on the date 

 

**How'smygrammar** : Got it!

 

**MantleBaby** : yes sir

 

**Judghead** : We should get back to the other chat before the get suspicious 

  
  


\------

**N O G R A M M A R**

 

**VerBi** : hello?

 

**VerBi** : where os everyoke???

 

**VerBi** : im worried 

 

**CherryBombshell** : will you stop spamming my phone its one in the fucking morninf 

 

**VerBi** : not until i figure out wherek everyone is

 

**CherryBombshell** : whevers you guys aare telll veroncia soem peopls actuallt sleep 

 

**How'smygrammar** : Sorry I was doing things. 

 

**Judgehead** : So was I

 

**VerBi** : omfg you guys are fucking

 

**CherryBombshell** : ship it

 

**How'smygrammar** : No it's not like that!

 

**VerBi** : oh then how is it like

 

**Judgehead** : Youre not asking where Kevin or Archie are!!!

 

**KellerGay** : i walke din on fhem!!!

 

**ObliviousPuppy** : late night run

 

**How'smygrammar** : Thanks guys.

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : np

 

**How'smygrammar** : Oh! I have an idea!

 

**VerBi** : tell

 

**How'smygrammar** : You should come on a double date with us!

 

**VerBi** : b im single af

 

**How'smygrammar** : Blind date!

 

**CherryBombshell** : is veronica that desperately single thats you have to set her up?

 

**VerBi** : no! but il do it cause b is usijgn exclamation points 

 

**CherryBombshell** : how are you going to find someone whos go on. adate wih her???

 

**VerBi** : we all knkw youd be harder to find a date for 

 

**CherryBombshell** : fuck me

 

**CherryBombshell** : fight me

 

**CherryBombshell:** damn autocorrect 

 

**How'smygrammar** : Get this out of my sight!

 

**VerBi** : dont be ahuch a prude if you jsut doing things

 

**KellerGay** : qksgskahdkadhdgka veronica!

 

**CherryBombshell** : im going to bed

 

**VerBi** : ill join

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : you loves sleepocer veronica 

 

**Judgehead** : *face palms*

 

**How'smygrammar** : I’m leaving! Goodnight!

 

**Judgehead** : I should be heading to bed too…

 

**VerBi** : surw “bed”

 

**KellerGay** : anshdkasjhdka

 

**Obliviouspuppy** : im cobfused so im hitting the hay

 

**VerBi** : night thwn????

 

\------

 

**MantleBaby** has created  **blind date???**

 

**MantleBaby** has added  **CherryBombshell**

 

**CherryBombshell** : asdfghjkl reggie im am going to murder you in your sleep i just got those idiots to leave me alone

 

**MantleBaby** : ha i dont sleep so you cnat!!!

 

**CherryBombshell** : what is so important you ahd to rext me and two in the morning 

 

**MantleBaby** : i want to set you up on a bking date

 

**CherryBombshell** : im mot desperate 

 

**MantleBaby** : stfu i do what i want

 

**CherryBombshell** : YOU ARE NOT SETTING ME UP

 

**MantleBaby** : yes i am

 

**MantleBaby** : dont worry theyll eb another couple

 

**MantleBaby** : cheryl???

 

**MantleBaby** : ill just tel you wverything when i have it set up 

 

**MantleBaby** : k night!!

 

**MantleBaby** : nvm hold up

 

**MantleBaby** has changed  **CherryBombshell** ’s to  **babygay**

 

**babygay** : stop changing my name!!!!

 

**MantleBaby** : stfu i do what i want 

 

\------

 

**babygay** has created a chat  **wtf are they doing???**

 

**babygay** has added  **VerBi**

 

**babygay** : wtf are they doing

 

**VerBi** : lol its two in the morning whobis this

 

**babygay** : fcuking reggie its cheryl

 

**VerBi** : arent youbalways conplaining about us not lettig you sleep

 

**babygay** : yes bur rhis is important 

 

**VerBi** : what is ir 

 

**babygay** : out friends are truijg to set us ip!

 

**VerBi** : ahdkskshskak lmao why????

 

**babygay** : idk???

 

**babygay** : bur i have a plan

 

**VerBi** : inforn me of this plan

 

**babygay** : we go on this “date” act totally suprised that its 

the other one of us an fthen we have the worst date ever

 

**VerBi** : i like how you think

 

**babygay** : and they dont know that we know so we can have fun with it maybe stage a verbal battle

 

**VerBi** : knew tthere was a reason youre a fellow slytherin!

 

**babygay** : what do tou say??

 

**VerBi** : one change?

 

**babygay** : go for it

 

**VerBi** : we set them uo whole were at it

 

**babygay** : they wont onow what jit them

 

**babygay** : now i really need to sleep i have a calculus test tomorrow 

 

**VerBi** : HA HA! nigth

 

\------

 

**blind date???**

 

**babygay** : mantle ill take you up on your offer

 

**MantleBaby** : thought you werern that desperate 

 

**babygay** : im not but i want to see who you can find to go out with me

 

**MantleBaby** : !!!!!!

  
**MantleBaby** : i wont disappoint 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want follow my lame ass on tumblr @chxronica
> 
> I also stole the 'stfu i do what i want' from the riverdale rp community (@sirreggiemantle)

**Author's Note:**

> lol check out my tumblr @chxronica
> 
> in case youre confused
> 
> Veronica: VerBi  
> Kevin: KellerGay  
> Archie: Archiekins  
> Betty: GirlNextDoor™ , Howsmygrammar, How'sMyGrammar  
> Jughead: Judgehead  
> Cheryl: CherryBombshell, IceQueenBitch, CherryBombshell


End file.
